


All Because of a Leather Jacket

by TrappedBetweenthePages



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught in the Act, Crush Revealed, M/M, Masturbation, leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedBetweenthePages/pseuds/TrappedBetweenthePages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius decides to go out for a night on the town, hoping to have fun, get drunk, and maybe score. And if he is going to do that he needs his leather jacket, which he lent Remus. He pops into Remus' room while he's out to nab it and finds himself stuck, hiding beneath the bed, when Remus arrives unexpectedly home. Sirius goes looking for a good time and he finds one. </p><p>(or the one in which Remus' gets off to the idea of Sirius, while Sirius is hiding underneath the bed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Because of a Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> First Wolfstar Fic! Started out short but grew into something more. Going to add something else eventually but this is what I have so far. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

Where was the blasted thing, Sirius Black thought as he routed through the possessions of his flatmate, Remus Lupin. It has to be in here somewhere. He had checked everywhere else. Under the couch, in the pile of coats and shoes by the door, the refrigerator, even though he had no idea why it would be there, and he still couldn't find the damn thing. 

"You would think he would take better care of it the bastard." He angrily stated to himself aloud, with no one to hear him. 

Well, he wasn't really, a bastard that is. He was one of the sweetest people Sirius Black had ever met. He was one of his best friend in the entire world, along with James, and Peter, and now Lily, after James finally convinced her, and the rest of the Marauders that he wasn't a completely hopeless. 

Remus was one of the most caring, considerate, snuggly friends he had ever had. He had never met someone quite like Remus. Sure, the fact that he was a werewolf was pretty unique but it was more than that. When they were back in school he always helped them, all of them but especially Sirius. He helped him with his homework when he needed it. He helped him out when he was feeling down and out. He helped him be a better person. He was there for him when he needed him most. They had gone through some of the worst times of their live together. From Remus' transformations, to Sirius' disownment. He was always there if he needed someone to talk to, or someone to hold. And he always had coffee ready in the morning. 

His friend Remus, his bookish, studious, sweater wearing Remus, had asked to borrow his leather jacket a week ago. Sirius was a little surprised when he had asked but he let him borrow it either way. He didn't ask him why, but it was answer enough when he tired it on and was getting ready to leave for that night. A leather clad fuck fantasy in loafers, he had been. He had taken him all his self control to not maul him right there. And when he had asked how he looked? Oh, it was like he was trying to torture him. He gave him a little twirl and everything to give him the full view. Right after he left, he went into his bed room and tore one off to the idea of Remus, wearing nothing but that leather jacket.

And he knew that it was sort of wrong to get it on to the idea of his best friend but how could it really be wrong if it felt so right. He had felt slightly guilty afterwards, and all the other times before that. He asked himself how he would look Remus in the eye when he saw him, knowing that he was the first thing he thought of when he got off. He knew that it would change the dynamic they had, and it would most likely make Remus feel uncomfortable but he couldn't help himself when Remus was so Remus. 

He had borrowed the jacket last week when he went out for the night with Lily and he hadn't returned it. Sirius would gladly let him keep anything else, including himself but it was his favorite leather jacket and because Remus was staying out late that night and because he was feeling a little frisky he was going to hit up the bars. It was his night off from his job, a bartender on Diagon Alley and he didn't want to spend it at home doing nothing. He wanted to be out not thinking about anything, not about the upcoming war, not about Remus, not about anything.

And if he was going to do that he needed his ' I'm-a-fuckable-leather-baring-best-sex-you've-had-in-a-bathroom-stall-badass' leather jacket. 

He was thinking of wearing something else and giving up this search when he found it. He had leaned over the side of the bed and was pawing around with the comforter that hung off the side of the bed like a muffin top and when it fell out from under one of the pillows. 

Why had the jacket been there? No wonder he hadn't found it. 

He didn't have time to think of it anymore. He was about to get up with the jacket in hand and leave the room when the front door opened and slammed shut. He froze. It had to be Remus, who else had a key to the place? And Sirius was in his room, holding his elusive leather jacket, in his boxer shorts and t-shirt, in a room that he was not supposed to be in.

This was Remus' private place. They hadn't had much privacy at Hogwarts and they both wanted more of that when they left. This was Remus' room. This was out of bounds and he shouldn't have been in there in the first place. 

He heard footsteps walking down the hall. Sirius thawed enough to sink down into his crouched position. He couldn't run now, Remus would see him leave. He would sneak out when Remus left to take a shower, which he did every day he got back from work.

"Sirius?" Remus called out. Sirius couldn't answer no matter how bad he wanted to. He just crouched down and pretended that he wasn't there, as not to be seen.

Remus entered the room. He was too far gone to notice Sirius' head poking up from behind his bed. Sirius watched as he wrestled with his sweater, pulling it off with a struggle. When he was finally free he threw the offending garment on the ground. This was a sign that was something was wrong because Remus was one of the tidiest people Sirius had ever met. He was like the house mom when they were living together, here and Hogwarts. 

He was huffing and puffing and his hair was all tussled. All his color was in his face. Sirius watched on. He wanted to walk up behind him, wrap his arms around him and make him feel better. But he couldn't so he just watched. 

Remus started to speak. It was low at first and Sirius couldn't hear. He caught words here and there, mumbled and angry. 

"You... Again and... the rent this week... must hate me... he won't... understand... mess this up." He paced back and forth in front of his mirror pausing to look in the mirror ever so often. He got louder the longer he spoke. 

"Every time... Every time this happens. Every job, every single one you can't hold down. It goes fine. It's going great and then your furry little problem comes along and boom, guess what? You're out on your ass." He shouted, stopping to point at himself in the mirror.

"Nice going, Moony. Out on your ass again. On the job hunt, again. Unemployed, again. Unable to pay the rent without going bankrupt, again. Freeloader, once again." He looked at himself with such disgust. His lip curled up into a sneer as he watched himself in the mirror.

He lost his job again. Sirius was instantly flooded with rage. Not at Remus of course, it wasn't his fault. It was the prejudiced pricks he was always working under and was always being fired by. He didn't care that he was unable to pay the rent, or that he was out of a job again, but he knew that Remus was. 

He was punctual and pleasant. He worked hard and he was a great employee. It wasn't who he was that got him fired, it was what he was.

He stared at himself in the mirror for a minute and just watched. Sirius watched as his eyes darted from one space to another. He must have been looking at his scars. The scars that lined his face and his chest, that reminded him every time he looked in the mirror of what he was, what he hated the most about himself. 

After a moment, of him looking up and down in the mirror with that look on his face that made Sirius want to cross the room and hold him close, he turned around. Sirius had enough time to duck. He couldn't see anymore what was happening.

He listened so he wouldn't miss his shot to leave the room, his chance at an escape. 

He waited for the door to open, he waited to hear Remus' footsteps as he walked out the door and down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower, something that always calmed him down, something that he always did when he got home from work. He waited but all he heard, a few seconds later, was the sounds of bed springs compressing. 

Sirius didn't hear anything other than the sound of his breathing. He hoped that he wasn't staying, that he wouldn't be around to find him and that he wouldn't have to explain why he was there. He heard the springs again and it dragged him out of his thoughts.

Sirius raised his head to look and see if he was up and walking. He wasn't. 

He had leaned down to take his shoes off. The bare skin of his back rippled as the lean muscles underneath moved to unlace his trainers. Sirius marveled at his figure, which he rarely got to see. He could see the ridges of his spine, and the slight indentations of his ribs. He could see the muscle underneath that had been built up from all the months of changes and all the years of lugging around his heavy books and he could see the scars that had been made before him and the rest of the marauders came along. 

Remus moved to sit up and Sirius cowered again, trying not to be seen. The bed springs squealed again as he moved, then there was the sound of a zipper opening. There was some shuffling and rustling and the bed springs squeaked once again. Sirius waited for the door to open, for Remus to get up and leave but he heard instead was muttering. He peaked up to look and saw Remus holding his wand. The tip was illuminatingly white as he cast. 

He quickly whispered a locking charm for the door and cast a silencing charm around the room. With nothing else to hear, Sirius heard it perfectly. And he knew that he was stuck. 

Remus turned, and Sirius ducked as he began to swing his legs up onto the bed.

Louder and louder, faster and faster. His steady breathing turned to panting which sounded like something frightful. Like the sound the wolf made during a change, or the beginning of a panic attack. If his friend, because he was only his friend and nothing more, was having a panic attack, the only logical explanation, Sirius wanted to be there for him. He was about to stand up and sit next to him on the bed, wrap his arms around him and tell him that everything was going to be fine. 

He stood up to do just that, screw the fact that he wasn't supposed to be in his room in the first place or the fact he had been hiding and heard his entire one-sided conversation, but before he could his eyes saw something that made him freeze in place. 

On the bed, where he was presumed his friend would be face crumbled in pain and arms wrapped around himself was someone he didn't recognize. On the bed was a man lost in ecstasy. His face was scrunched up, his nose wrinkled just so and his eyes shut tightly. His hand was working between his legs fervently, pumping the hard cock in his fist quickly.

Sirius, who had been expecting a cowering and broken Remus, was taken back by the sight he saw in front of him. He was enraptured and he couldn't look away. He didn't want to. 

He watched as his hips jerked and bucked up in time to his strokes. He watched how his hair fanned out on top of the pillows behind his head, how his eyes shut tighter and tighter, wrinkling his nose and his forehead. He watched the way his light skin flushed, from his chest to his cheeks. He watched as his lips moved shaping words that weren't spoke. He listened as the bed springs squeaked faster and faster, how his breathing got louder and harder, how his words turned from silent to audible.

At first the sounds coming from his mouth meant nothing, syllables strung together, voiced low and hoarsely. "Fu... ah...Sss...Fuck...Sir...uh...Siri.." But as they got louder, the sounds started to sound familiar. His voice was low so he didn't hear what he was saying, fully. He didn't want to move closer to hear because if he was caught and this little show that Remus was putting on ended he didn't think he would ever forgive himself, and neither would Remus. 

He waited and sure enough as his pace picked up the word that he had been muttering got louder and louder until it was undeniable what he was saying, even if what he was saying was unbelievable.

As his jerking became erratic and his body started to twitch with pleasure, as his eyes scrunched up, as his shoulders rolled and his hand worked faster and faster, faltering with he speed, his mouth opened and breathing heavily he shouted wantonly, "Sirius!" His hand stilled as his release coursed through him. His hips that had been pitched like a tent, holding him up collapsed and he landed back on the bed with a thud. 

His breathing became slower, settling back into something resembling normal. After a moment, he got up, undid the locking charm and the silencing charm he had placed and left to take a shower, Sirius presumed. 

Sirius sat back down in a daze. He was stunned. Remus might as well have cast a stupefy on him. He couldn't believe what he had just seen, even if he had just saw it, with his own two eyes. Remus, sprawled across his bed, all long limbs and soft lines, except for the exceptionally hard one, pleasuring himself, calling his name, over and over again. 

This had to be a dream. But the pain from the pinch he placed on himself told him otherwise. 

He sat there on the ground beside the bed that Remus had just made love to himself on top of, looking totally bewildered. Only when he heard the shower turn on he was brought back to himself. He slowly stood up and he walked across the room, past the pile of discarded clothing to the ajar door. He walked slowly, trying not to make a sound as his way to the front door. Using the keys that Remus had dropped next to the door he unlocked it, opened it and shut it loudly. 

Remus would think he had just gotten home. He made sure to step loudly, almost stomping as he made his way down the hall, past the bathroom to his personal room. He walked into his room, laid down on the bed and threw his arms over his face. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the shower turn off. 

"Sirius?" Remus said. It was different from the way he had called it moments ago but it still held a note of fondness. Sirius unfolded his arms and looked over to the doorway, where Remus stood wearing nothing but a towel. His hair was wet and curly, sticking to his face at the rim. His face was flushed and dripping wet. His fuzzy chest was covered in tiny droplets of water, that started to race down to the V shaped lines of his hips. 

"Yeah?" His voice broke when he spoke, which Remus smiled at. Sirius cleared his throat. "I mean, yeah?" 

"Where were you? You weren't home when I got here and I didn't think you had a shift today." 

Where had he been? He could just say that he had been watching the most erotic performance of his entire life in Remus' bedroom. He could tell the truth. 

"Yeah, I didn't have a shift. I went over to Jily's. Uh, James needed to... uh, talk." He said, grasping at the first thing that came to his mind. Nowadays, James always wanted to talk, the baby coming any day now and he being a nervous retch. That wasn't so far fetched, going over to talk with James. 

"What about?" Remus asked. He adjusted the towel that hung around his narrow waist as he spoke. Sirius didn't hear a single word. 

"Hmm?" Sirius asked dazed, still staring at the towel.

"Hey, my eyes are up here." Remus said with a smile, waving his hand in front of his nether regions. Sirius immediately looked up and felt his face heat up. "I asked what he want to talk about?" 

"Same old, same old." He tried to think through all the lustful thoughts he was having, all the images that were permanently burned into his mind, the cloudy cast that had formed. "Uh, about... About how he thinks he is going to be a terrible father, how he doesn't think that he should allowed to be this happy, with Lily and him together and the baby on the way." 

"Oh. Okay." He seemed to be satisfied with the answer he had pulled out of thin air, even though it didn't seem confident even to Sirius ears. You would think with the Marauder's mischief he would have this fibbing thing down flat. "You got any plans tonight?"

"Uh, no. Why?" Sirius asked. 

"No reason. Just asking." Remus turned to leave with a nod but stopped when he reached the door frame. He turned around with a hand on the door frame. "Hey, Sirius?" Remus said. He had a look on his face that Sirius couldn't pick out. 

He tried to but all he could think about was the look that had been on his face earlier. His nose all scrunched up and his lips parted in such a delicious manner, made him want to snog him into tomorrow. He wondered what he would look like if it wasn't his hand, but Sirius'. Would his face scrunch up the same. Instead of closing his eyes, would he look into his.

"Yeah?" He shook his head to clear it. He could think about that later, put that image in his wank bank. Right now he needed to focus.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked.

"Of course I'm okay." Sirius replied quickly, his voice slightly raised. "Why?"

"Well, it looks like you have some sort of... problem." Remus' eyes looked up and down his body. He could almost feel it. "Or, are you just happy to see me?"

Sirius sat up on to his elbows and looked down at his body and immediately saw what he was talking about. He shot up, sitting up and tucking his knees up to his chest, trying to conceal the tent that had been pitching itself in his boxers. How long had that been there?

Probably since he first saw Remus in the room. And thinking about it every moment after probably didn't do anything to stop it.

He felt a blush rise to color his cheeks. With his hastening to cover himself, he had moved too close to the edge of the bed. In a fluid and graceless movement, he toppled over the edge to land face down on the carpet. 

Remus snickered in the doorway. 

Sirius looked up at him. "I... Um." 

"No need to explain. Perfectly natural." He said, with a smile on his lips and some color in his voice. "I wanted to tell you something that happened today but it can wait... Until you've... taken care of business. Maybe we can order in tonight, stay in and talk. We haven't done that too much lately, with everything that has been going on."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything that would make the situation less awkward, less mortifying on his part. 

Remus nodded as Sirius looked up at him gawking. 

"Find me when you're done? Maybe we can order in tonight. Stay in and talk. We haven't done that too much lately, with everything that has been going down. I am going to go get dressed." He said and without waiting for an answer, left closing the door behind him.

Sirius slumped down, feeling the blush color in his cheeks. He let his head fall into his hands. He could hear Remus chuckling in the hall, and his footsteps back to his room. 

He shook himself for what had just happened, trying to shake the embarrassment from his person, trying to shake the thoughts that had been accumulating out of his head. He sat there on the floor for a moment letting everything that had just happened sink in. Letting his mind make sense of the events that had just happened. The impossible, embarrassing, infuriating, unbelievable things that had just happened. 

Remus had been calling his name. What did that mean? He knew what it meant, that he had been thinking about him. That when he had felt that way, wonton and satisfied, he called out Sirius' name. 

Did he like him? Well, if he didn't then why was he calling out his name?

Of course he liked him, but did Remus have feelings for him. He knew there was a difference. After seeing that display, and seeing the way his body reacted, and the way he thought about him all the time, he knew that he had feelings for him. How could not love that adorable cuddly fool?

To think that if he hadn't borrowed his leather jacket he wouldn't know what he knew. He would have found out eventually, hopefully. But he knew sooner, which was better than later. If he hadn't gone into get that leather jacket he would have been able to see what he saw, hear what he hear, and know what he knew now. 

Speaking of leather jackets, he needed to get dressed. Remus had said that he wanted to talk to him. Sirius knew that he was most likely going to want to talk about his newly appointed unemployment status but a part of his brain hoped that he was wanted to talk about something else. 

Sirius pushed himself off of the floor. He looked down when he was on his feet and was happy to see that his problem wasn't that big a problem anymore. 

He looked around the room for his leather jacket. He looked on the bed, over the edge where he had landed, on top of the dresser. When he thought about it, where it could be he realized that in his haste and his daze he had left it back in the Remus' room. 

He shrugged and threw on a button up. Oh, well he would have to get it later. And maybe get another shot at see the show. 

He could only hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> That is all I have so far, I am probably going to add something more to this soon where Sirius takes matters into his own hands. Thank you for Reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated, anything you have to share!


End file.
